Crimson Stains
by Invictus10
Summary: This man had given her everything she felt she had missed out on. This man was her chance to live the life she had always wanted. This man would selfishly, possessively drag her into his world stained with blood, just to keep her as his own.


**Okay, I've been running around in circles for this one! I really really wanted to try it out, but my confidence is waverng... meh, might as well give it a try after three days of hard core typing right? Okay so here it is, the story that's been ripping at my thoughts for weeks now! **

* * *

Black; such was the world with unseeing eyes.  
Engulfed in darkness, without hue; be that as it may, I have never considered mine a tale of woe, for the beauty around me was tangible, warm and ecstatic. Though I hadn't the chance to admire the fresh green of the lush fields or the clear blue of the vast sky, I would be free from the anguish of witnessing the ugly sides of the world.

Yet in every life there is craving, a need for some light and just that little bit of colour.  
Oddly enough, I had found mine in someone else's darkness.

*******************************  
Crimson stains  
*******************************

Golden rays that illuminated the entire town became soft and faded, the hustle and bustle in the streets gradually diminished; it was just a few minutes before dusk.

Two or three people remained in the teahouses and the sundry shops were all closed, but there were still a few small groups crowding the port, amongst them were flushing fidgety young men none at all interested in ships or the sea.

Pretending to skim through flimsy news papers or engaging in empty conversations, they were truly sneaking timid peeks at the enigmatic spectacle they were all so eager to witness.

"Hinata-san!" The fair lady was surrounded by merrily skipping tiny tots, giggling with glee in her presence.

Pink petal like lips were graced with a soft smile, the adoration she held for little people sparkling in her peculiar, blind eyes. Entrapped in her dainty palm was a tiny leather pouch holding trinkets, half of which was empty, tied around chubby wrists of the children who favoured her so.

The young male adults would only admire the dark haired woman from a distance envious of those fortunate kids, daring not to approach her, well aware of her identity and worth.

"The air feels so warm and tingly... The evening must look very beautiful." Hinata sighed contentedly, letting small stubby fingers entangle themselves with her slender ones.

"It really is! The sky is so colourful, and the sea looks like its glittering, I wish you could see it Hinata-san!" Little Maki tugged solemnly on the silky sleeve of her kimono, pouting adorably as she fiddled with the hem.

"I can, thanks to you Maki-Chan."

Hinata longed for moments like these, when she felt at one with her surroundings, almost as though she had regained her sight, able to soak in nature's aesthetics; silently she hoped that time would stop then this euphoria wouldn't end.

"I'd better get going." Hinata held back her giggles as the children whined and cried aloud, oddly she felt comforted by their pleas to have her stay. Tiny arms were thrown around her legs and waist, adamantly barring her path.

"No, Hinata-san! Don't go!"

"We don't want you to go!" They pleaded, five sets of large childish eyes already shimmering with tears.

"Come now, you know I would if I could, but I have to go."

"Hinata-san, you come here every day to wait for ships to dock right? Well if you go now, another ship might come and you'll miss it!"

They knew her so well already.  
Every evening there she would be on the wooden path, enjoying the evening breeze, relishing the fresh scent of the sea and the soothing sound of gentle waves, waiting patiently for the ships and ferries to arrive.

The hiss of its engines was agitating and the strong smell of diesel that lingered its wake was rather foul, yet there was something about those ships that had always fascinated her.  
It was the promise of an adventure; travelling to places she had only dreamed of experiencing.

Just the thought of beginning such a journey gave her immense pleasure. Though from time to time Hinata couldn't help but wonder as she stood so close to these magnificent sea drifters, how wonderful would it be if one day she too could step on board?

Sadly, she would never have the chance.

"I am sorry, but I really do have to go." Hinata allowed them to desperately hold on, patting their backs with tenderness until they were finally ready to let go for even she felt reluctant to say her goodbyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Consolingly gentle palms offered light brushes and loving strokes on rounded rosy cheeks and soft short locks, leaving no farewell unanswered before she made her leave, turning heads from all around with each elegant step and fluid sway of her hips.

Returning to a place where she did not belong.

* * *

Light fades and darkness takes over, with the stars out and the moon hung high in the black night sky the calm and quiet ambience of the town had transformed completely, into a haven for the rich to quench their desires.

Between all the gambling and debauchery, the true heart of this twilight was a place of enchanting beauty and art, where the night is never considered young.

The paper lanterns by the entrance were lit invitingly, inside were women dressed demurely in extravagant silk kimonos, adorning themselves diligently before the rush of clients.

Hinata was amidst the crowd, seated on her knees poised and silent as the slender expert fingers of a helpful friend combed through lustrous indigo tresses.

"Always remember Hinata," Ino began, and immediately Hinata knew of the lecture that awaits her, having heard the same over and over again.

"We are companions for the hour and strangers the next. Women like us... are not meant to love. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

They were not wives nor were they tools for sensual appeasement.  
They were women of dreams offering their clients a moment's escape from their dull lives, transporting them to a world of bliss through dance and pleasurable company.

Hinata was one of them, eyed and desired by many. Enticed by her distinct beauty and innocence, the grace in every flick of her nimble wrists, the benevolence and thought in her words, they felt compelled to shower her with gifts and attention savouring every moment spent with the woman.

Despite such flattery and regard, every time she poured them sake, lit their cigarettes, danced for them, listened to them, comforted them, spoiled them, Ino's firm tone would constantly play in her mind, reminding her that in their hearts she held no true place and soon she would be but a fading memory to them.

But then, there was _him.  
_  
The man who's presence would dim the rational voice in her mind, the man who's name and identity was an alluring mystery, the man who she found charmingly mischievous.  
The man she had unguardedly let herself care for.

* * *

"While her husband searched for a nose, red lips, two round eyes and ten little fingers and toes,"  
Pale slender fingers were delicate, too delicate, feather light touch tracing the roughness of his palm as she spoke, sending delightful chills down his spine, silent sighs of satisfaction on his lips.

"She cradled the tiny creature to her chest, smiling brightly as she hummed, 'I will love you always, however you'll be. From now on till the very end, my baby you'll be.'" There was a warm reminiscent smile on her lips with a tinge of sadness hidden in two pools of unique ivory.

"Sounds like a child's tale." The deep smoothness of the man's voice as teasing as his tone was, never ceased to turn her insides in to mush and bring a heated blush to her porcelain cheeks.

"I know it sounds silly, but that is the only memory I have left of my mother and the stories she used to tell me to put me to sleep. I don't remember anything else..." Coarse knuckles comfortingly brushed against her cheek as a rather solemn sigh left red lips, heavy dark onyx eyes watching her intently, unbeknownst to the Hyuuga.

"Some consider memory loss a blessing instead of a curse. The cherished past you think you've had might turn out to be a dreadful nightmare." His fingers playfully entangled with the stray locks unbound by jewel encrusted barrettes, enthralled by the silken feel.

"Don't say such depressing things..." Hinata murmured, gentle digits trailing north to his wrist, stroking thin sturdy strands of thread, a bashful smile tugging on her lips.

"You're still wearing it."

"Hn," The raven haired man smirked knowingly as his gaze fell to the trinket she'd given him, thoughts of their first meet flooded to mind.

Hinata had given him the item the moment he'd told her of his travels. He was told it brought luck, she'd told him to wear it as he continued on his roaming, to bring along a tiny piece of her for it was the closest she would get to experiencing an adventure of her own.

If only she knew of the blood and gore that smeared his path; those magnificent eyes would no longer search in desperation for an image of him in her blackness neither would those soft hands reach out to feel the warmth and hardness of his skin.

"I can't take it off. I've tried, but I can't." Lengthy digits wrapped firmly around her hand, tugging swiftly and effortlessly, knowing just that much would have the woman he'd longed for stumble clumsily into his waiting arms.

He watched her panic with not-so-guilty pleasure, feeling the pressure of her tremulous hands latching on to his broad shoulders in desperate need for support, shuddering at the heated moisture of her breaths against his skin.

"Ever since you gave me this, I can't stop thinking about you. It's cruelly unfair." The lips his hungry gaze was set on quivered in slight trepidation as calloused digits ghosted across her smooth jaw, electricity sparking at the bare contact.

"I want you to give you something as well. I want you to desire for me day and night as I do for you."

He kisses her, chaste and light, nothing at all as how he'd wanted to ravish those lips that had taunted him in wake and slumber. He does not force his tongue through the slight part in her lips and he does not bite down hard on the sensitive pink flesh; he does not do what he had craved to for days, it was but a gentle press against her lips and yet it was enough to have her melt in his arms.

As the moments prolonged her feeble pushes and struggles that served not even as the slightest barrier between them died down, tiny hands fisted in his shirt had flattened on his chest and soon she responded to the coaxing movements of his lips, immersing herself in the new sensation.

Hinata was too shy, too guileless, if he were to advance further it would only frighten her, push her away. Strong arms loosened their hold around her waist, his lips reluctantly tearing from hers as control began to slip through his fingers and carnal aggression began to take over.

Could she see the triumphant smirk plastered to his features he had no doubt that she would hit him in resentment of the male pride he'd basked in as he watched her pant shakily, breathless after such an innocent connection.

Briefly he wondered how she would have turned out had he followed through his tempting desires.

Hinata did not pull away from him. Instead she sunk into his chest, murmuring timidly into his dark clothing, guilt swimming in her glistening orbs.

"Y-You're not allowed to do that."

Embarrassed and frustrated by the smugness in his deep chuckles she wished nothing more than for the earth to spilt open and swallow her whole as she settled for burying her face as deeply as possible into his reverberating chest, masking the bright red blush that had spread to her ears.

"Such rules apply to your everyday clients... and I am not just a regular client to you am I, Hinata?"

Hinata refused to face him, let alone answer him.  
He was getting too ahead of himself, he knew of the power and control he had over her and naturally got his way. The worst part of all is that she would easily succumb to him rendering him gratification as he pleased.

"What's wrong?" Tentative caresses and strokes laced her back, stubbornly still, she did not face him.

"Did you not like my gift?"

"It was not a gift. Y-You stole that from me!" Hinata's accusing words came out muffled, without the slightest trace of spite or hostility.

"Ah, is that so? Then how about a trade to even the odds?" Hints of agitating laughter remain in his tone, heightening her displease. Though the second his lips were lowered to her ear, only the sound of his voice and the tickle of his breath were in reception.

"I will share with you my most precious secret." Shapely shoulders tensed at this mention, her curiosity deeply aroused and she listened closely as he whispered lowly, confusion etched in her brows as silence ensued and his head left the side of hers.

Hinata finally lifted her sightless gaze, greeting him with a confounded pout and batting lids.

"My name" He said simply, smirking in amusement as her eyes sparkled, lips curved appreciatively into a small elated smile.

"It's... pretty." The man breathed a rapturous huff, peering at the attractive scarlet that painted her cheeks as she muttered almost inaudibly.

Dangerous; a very dangerous woman she was.  
The first hour he'd spent with her, he promised himself would be the last for he knew the minute he found himself perplexed by this nymph, that she was trouble.

But once their time ended and he was liberated of her presence, her mellow laughter still rang clear in his ears, her sweet scent of incense and jasmine remained stuck to his clothes, the attractive modest glimpses of her creamy skin had imprinted to mind, her lips, her eyes...

Try as he might to erase her from thought, it was already too late; the obsession had begun.

"Say it once for me, would you? I want to hear my name on these lips."

He'd revealed himself to her and he would drag her in to his universe; he was exposing both of them to danger, but then and there he didn't care.

He waited patiently for her to muster the strength to fight her meekness and insecurity, her voice a soft, memorable whisper that made him sure,

"Uchiha... Sasuke"

He wanted her.

* * *

**Okay how was it? Think I should continue? Ekk this is so nerve wracking! Ciao-ing before I get too chatty... Before I forget though... ah, yes... REVIEW! **


End file.
